oceansofedenfandomcom-20200213-history
Sajrae
Classification Reptile Appearance and Biology The Sajrae are bipeds that measure from 1 to 2 1/2 feet tall. Their skin is brown or earthy red. They have two eyes, each one three inches in diameter, either white, gray, or yellow. Their ears are large and pointed, sitting atop their heads. They have four arms, one pair extending from their shoulders and the other, smaller pain, protruding from their chests. They have no noses, but large mouths. Their legs are roughly half their height, and are very skinny. Sajrae's bones are very flexible and difficult to break. They are cold blooded, but can survive in surprisingly low temperatures, though not comfortably. Lifespan, Birth, and Aging The Sajrae live anywhere from seven hundred to a thousand years old. Their eggs are fertalized internally, and once laid, take roughly fifty Earth years to hatch. The Sajrae children are left on their own in the wilderness once they hatch, for it is believed that true englightenment cannot be reached before self-sufficiency. Though some do not survive, most live to reach maturity at around 200. Personality Sajrae value enlightenment above all else, and spend decades meditating. As a result, they are a very zen species. They enjoy riddles, or any other mental game. It has long been said that to get a straight answer from a Sajrae, one must have a few decades to spare. Abilities Strengths -Intelligence -Wisdom -Longevity -Diplomacy Weaknesses -Small -Weak bodies -Lengthly gestation Homeworld Kora History The Kierstra region of space was once ruled by the four noble races hailing from the "Castle Planets". The small and ancient Sajrae of the planet Kora. The winged, fair skinned Fe'rae of the mountainous planet Roan. The water mammals Selaroia of the massive ocean planet Jewuul. And the brilliant Yamakx of Kukxrelsewn. The fifth noble race, the Airken, were the guardians of the four other races. The Yamakx were the first race in the Kierstra region to achieve space travel. Their first encounter was on planet Kora. The Sajrae and Yamakx became easy allies, and together with the other noble races, united Kierstra space under peaceful rule. The Sajrae have ancient documents that suggest advanced technology; though any other trace of that has long been lost. For millenia, the Sajrae have been a race of spiritual gurus and monks. They write of philosophy, nature, and other such tranquilities. For all their benevolence, however, the Sajrae are far from naive. Their omniscience was critical in keeping rule over Kierstra. When the Dehkran, a hostile race in the same solar system as Kora, began to mobilize against the Castle Planets, it was the Sajrae who saw fit to "guard the guardians." Without their insistance that several Airken children be taken away to distant planets, the race may not have survived Dehkran's purge. After nearky wiping out the Airken, the Dehkran brought the other for noble races to their knees and took over the Kierstra region. Relationships Allies -Yamakx -Fe'rae -Selaroia -Airken -Humans Enemies -Dehkran Category:Race